Battles of the Galaxy Dialogue
Battles of the Galaxy are stories of battles between the almighty Grox and Xorg empires. Battle I Aboard the Doom Imperial Battleship. Xorg Security Commander: Sir, we have detected Grox ships coming into Tycam. Xorg Head General: How long will it be expected until they arrive at Tycam? Xorg Security Commander: Around 7 or so minutes. Xorg Head General: Alert the cities and alert the citizens so they have time to get into shelters. Charge the Laser, Hadron and Ion cannons and ready the Photon Bursters. Xorg Communications and Weapons Commanders: Yes, sir. Xorg Weapons Commander: The expected charge time is around 5 minutes, so we will have under a minute of preparation. Xorg Communications Commander: The cities have been notified. The citizens are currently retreating into their shelters. Xorg Security Commander: Grox ships arriving in 6 minutes. Xorg Energy Commander: General, we are low on Hydrogen fuel! Is there anything you would like me to do? Xorg Head General: Quickly send word to a fuel messenger and tell him to quickly bring some Hydrogen to refuel the Doom. Fuel Messenger: I will try to arrive as quickly as I can as I am near the Doom right now. I'll be there in 3 minutes. Xorg Communications Commander: One is near the Doom right now and he will be arriving in 3 minutes, which I think is enough. Three minutes later Xorg Operations Commander: A Fuel Messenger has arrived with Hydrogen. The workers will unload the fuel which will take around a minute. Xorg Security Commander: Grox ships arriving in 2 minutes. Xorg Head General: Crap! Security Commander, notify us and the other Imperial Battleships when the Grox ships are in the shooting area. When they are, tell the Weapons Commander to lock on the laser and ion cannons to the mother ships but keep the Hadron cannons on target in the sky to shoot down satellites. Xorg Security and Communications Commanders: Yes, sir. Xorg Operations Commander: Refueling has been complete. Two minutes later Xorg Security Commander: Grox ships in range. Xorg Communications Commander: The other battleships have been alerted about the Grox invasion. Xorg Weapons Commander: Ion and Laser cannons assaulting Grox mother ships. Xorg Droids Commander: I am letting out the Power Assault Droids and Hover Assault Droids. The Nimble Assault Droids and Advanced Battle Droids should come out later. The Battle A Xorg Laser cannon was unleashed at a Grox mother ship, though a few fighters escaped, but only to be destroyed the Xorg Droids. More fighters got through from the other ships though, getting through the droids while taking some losses, but Xorg fighter held them back well and along with Ion Turrets destroyed most of them, defeating the Grox easily this time. However, the Rage Imperial Battleship was badly damaged while being assaulted by three Grox mother ships. The Advance Battle Droids enter the enemy battleships and exploded the fuel tanks of the Grox mother ships destroying many of them. However by that time many dive bombers and fighters had escaped while more Xorg droids and planes took off. The Grox fired a graviton missile at the Protect Imperial Battleship and eight of twenty-four engines failed, and it slowly fell to the ground where it was repaired after the Xorg won the battle. Xorg Repairs Commander: The Building Assisting Droids are now repairing our damaged upper right hull. When finished, they will fly down to assist repairing the Protect. Battle II Aboard the Odyssey Normal Battleship Xorg Mapping Commander: Okay. To approach the Grox planet Hoples, we must go through some asteroid clouds, which we should be approaching very soon. Xorg Driving Commander: Would it be best to steer around the asteroid clouds when sighted, or go through them if they are sparse clouds or large ones? Xorg Mapping Commander: I have been notified they are very large sparse asteroid clouds, though a small minority of them are much denser. Also in the Hoples system, there is a lot of comets so we must watch out for those. Xorg Driving Commander: I will proceed to driving through the asteroid clouds. One minute later Xorg Security Commander We are now approaching the asteroid clouds. I would suggest letting out a few bombers. Xorg Military Commander: Agreed, they will be sent out momentarily. Xorg Head General: Please proceed with caution, as you probably now we are low on repair droids. Xorg Droids Commander: That is true, though we have a rather high supply of assault droids, the more nimble ones. We only have approx. 156 repair droids. Xorg Driving Commander: Okay, so I am now in the asteroid cloud. Aboard the Spirit Normal Battleship Xorg Communications Commander: What is the Odyssey doing, going through that asteroid cloud? Xorg Mapping Commander: I have heard the Odyssey has a pretty ambitious crew, but they'll probably be fine. Aboard the Odyssey Normal Battleship: Xorg Communications Commander: I received advice from the Spirit advising us that this asteroid cloud is a moderately dense cloud. Xorg Mapping Commander: Strange. This map of Hoples is outdated, perhaps this cloud has become denser over some time? Xorg Communications Commander: And I have received something from the Breeze that they are nearing Hoples. We are about 3 minutes away, and most of the other battleships are either 30 seconds to 2 minutes away. Xorg Driving Commander: Would you like me to pick up the pace or leave it since this cloud is denser than we thought. Xorg Head General: I would leave it, since that would risk us being hit. Xorg Military General: I'm sending out another 5 bombers to aid us further. 20 seconds later A rumble goes through the ship Repairs Overseer, walking into bridge: Commander! We have been hit by a 2 meter wide asteroid on the bottom left hull! Xorg Repairs Commander, swiveling around in his chair: Let's see, please send out 20 droids immediately, though. Both Xorgs walk out of Bridge Xorg Security Commander: Another asteroid, but. . . Oh, a bomber blew it into pieces. Xorg Repairs Commander, walking back in: The hull has been repaired. Xorg Head General: Well done, when should we arrive? Xorg Communications Commander: Just a minute and a half, all battleships but us and the Wave have arrived, and Wave should be there in thirty seconds. Xorg Driving Commander: We're clear of all asteroid clouds, I'll be speeding up which would speed that up to only a minute. Xorg Weapons Commander: Charging Laser, Ion and Hadron Cannons. Xorg Droids Commander: Sending Droids to dispatch line. Xorg Satellite Commander: Sending out Satellites to orbit Hoples. Xorg Defensive Commander: Hey, what's that Grox droid doing? Xorg Head General: Keep an eye on it. Xorg Weapons Commander: Blasted Laser Cannon at a Grox Mother ship. A rumble goes through the starship, and a burning sound follows, which stops in 10 seconds. ''Xorg Defensive Commander: That droid was blown up, but there's a swarm of 28 coming. Xorg Security Commander: And it looks like that Grox Mother ship is about to fire at us. A big explosion sounds and then the sounds of working droids come on. Laser firing then ensues Xorg Energy Commander: Engine 9 of 12 total is down! And 7 is damaged but working. Xorg Droids Commander: Aww, shit!! We've only got 200 droids left, hopefully they and the ion cannons can destroy that fleet of 20 Seven Stars! Xorg Military Commander: . . . But if I send out some Sweepers to bomb them out, that could work. Xorg Head General: Fine. Go! Xorg Infrastructure Commander: Uh, we've got some down walkways, the main ones, I'll need some assistance. Looks like the power is fading. Xorg Repairs Commander: Send our remaining repair droids down there. Xorg Droids Commander: What?? How do we only have 100 repair droids left? Xorg Energy Commander: Engine 7 is now down! And 3 and 4 are fading! Engine 9 has been restored by droids. Xorg Head General: Switch from Ion to Fission! Quick! Xorg Energy Commander: Agreed, good idea. Lasers stop, a loud noise of tiny explosions goes through the ship for some moments and then stops. Xorg Satellites Commander: One intelligence satellite have detected a superlaser cannon pointed directly at us! Xorg Driving Commander: Steering sharply, let's not get hit by that laser even if the Odyssey does have the most anti-laser covering. Lasers come back, but slowly get louder towards the door to the bridge. All commanders except Driving grab their ion guns and point them at the door, which is kicked open by 25 Grox soldiers. ''Xorg Head General: Prepare to die, Grox. Fire. Ion blasts ensue, leaving only two Grox left, which fire. One hits the Defensive Commander in the leg, and the other misses and blows a small hole in the bridge. ''Xorg Head General: Again! More Ion blasts, killing the remaining Grox. Xorg Defensive Commander: Uh, I'm fine, but could you call in a surgeon real quick to look at my leg? Xorg Communications Commander: Sure. Surgeon: Right away sir. Give me thirty seconds to pack up my tools and arrive. Xorg Communications Commander: Can you wait half a minute? Xorg Defensive Commander: Ok, by the way, why aren't the Hadron Cannons firing at those Grox droids? Xorg Weapons Commander: Let me fix that. . . Oh, these are damaged, I can see one down there firing. Xorg Droids Commander: There's no idle droids. Sorry. Xorg Head General: The other battleships are retreating, and with no idle droids, let's go. Call back all the satellites and spacecraft. Xorg Military Commander: Yes, sir. Surgeon: I'm here, let me look at the leg of yours. Looks at wide array of commanders, Defensive raises arm. Surgeon: Ah. Not too bad, I'll have a look and treat it on the way back. Xorg Driving Commander: Well we have collected all of the droids, spacecraft and satellites, I'm leaving Hoples. Xorg Mapping Commander: And please, drive slow through the asteroid clouds ahead! Xorg Security Commander: . . . And. . . We're out of superlaser cannon range. Battle III Aboard the Protect Imperial Battleship Grox Communications Commander: Well, well. Xorg Communications Commander: I expect you're counterattacking us? *snickers* Grox Communications Commander: I suppose. . . good bye, Xorg. Xorg Communications Commander: That was just the Grox calling us for no other reason than to tell us they're going to counter-attack. Xorg Security Commander: Colony troops have detected some Grox ships headed to Lynarra. Get over there quick. Xorg Driving Commander: We're near there, this'll just take fifteen minutes if I go at high interstellar cruising speed. Xorg Security Commander: Yes, yes, the Grox will be there in twenty or so. Xorg Driving Commander: Let's go. I'm taking off now. Are all 24 engines running well? Xorg Energy Commander: Yes. Ten Minutes Later Xorg Communications Commander: I have received a transmission from the Kronkey Empire. "Hello Xorg Empire! We would like to aid you in your war against the Grox, as they have recently taken one of our planets. Please send a Yes or No back. Thank-you." ''Xorg Diplomatic Commander: Yes, all the way. We could use some help definitely on stopping the Grox. Xorg Head General: Yes, that would be very nice. Xorg Communications Commander, talking into transmission transmitter: *boop* *boop* *beep* *bop* "Greetings Kronkey Empire! I thank you for your support, you are more than welcome to aid us. Thank-you." Kronkey Communications Commander: Thanks! We'll be sending six Class-A Battleships. We're sorry our space fleet isn't as powerful as yours. Xorg Communications Commander: They are sending six of their top battleships. Xorg Driving Commander: Just three more minutes, why are the Grox gaining on us?? Xorg Mapping Commander: Well I do see that we are traveling against the medium and they are with it. How unfortunate of us. Xorg Driving Commander: A good time to have bad luck. . . Oh well. Xorg Life Support Commander: And there goes an nitrogen creator, malfunction, a burst of medium knocked it out. Xorg Operations Commander: Rapid Decompression and Leak Seal malfunction fixer should be used if a nitrogen creator fails. We need nitrogen to breathe, so we better get it back up soon. Xorg Repairs Commander: Ok, initiate that quickly. Xorg Operations Commander: RD&LS MFF #1 commencing. Expected ready time at 2 minutes. Xorg Life Support Commander: A very good relief. However, we're low on Beryllium, but our Lithium levels are high. Xorg Infrastructure Commander: I do think we have a store of extra Beryllium somewhere. It contains 500 pounds of Beryllium, enough to last us a few weeks. Xorg Life Support Commander: I believe that will be enough. *winks* I"ll turn off that Nitrogen generator for now so it doesn't explode or something. Xorg Scientific Commander: Yes, stop babbling and find that store. Xorg Expansionism Commander: Hey, we could add an outpost to this red dwarf, maybe? They could send us supplies and reinforcements during the defensive. Xorg Head General, who was the Expansionism Commander himself before promoted: No, I wouldn't suggest that because by the time we set up shop the Grox will have arrived at Lynarra. Xorg Expansionism Commander: Then would to like me to stay on ship or beam down to. . . Xorg Mapping Commander: Markus, if you must know. Xorg Head General: Beam down if you wish. This isn't an expansionism mission. Xorg Expansionism Commander: I will set up an outpost. Markus is a terrascore. . . 1, I'd say, and leaning to Arid. Xorg Mapping Commander: Correct. However, they're missing their carnivore. So take down a few. Xorg Life Support Commander: Ok. I will send a Teffelton. They're omnivores. Expansionism Commander, Colonizing Commander, 25 workers, and 5 Teffeltons enter evacuation sphere and leave for Markus. Xorg Driving Commander: Just one more minute. . . Xorg Terraforming Commander: Do you think we should terraform that outpost after the battle is won? Kronkey Communications Commander: We have arrived at Lynarra, where are you?! Xorg Communications Commander: We were driving against the Medium, the Grox should arrive just after us. Kronkey Communications Commander: Oh yes, I can see silvery things in the distance, would that be you? Xorg Communications Commander: Yes. If the Grox do arrive, hold them off. We'll be there in the next 45 seconds. Xorg Head General: And yes, Ukeran, we should terraform. Xorg Driving Commander: Yep, that's clearly Lynarra there, and the Kronkey fleet. 15 more seconds. Kronkey Communications Commander: We can see you clearly now, but we have now sighted Grox ships. Xorg Communications Commander: Just a minute. Xorg Droids Commander: I'll get the head start with droids, I'm sending out the HADv2 and NADv1, Ok? Xorg Head General: Sounds fine. Xorg Driving Commander: Just five more seconds. . . HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT EXPLOSION?!?! Xorg Infrastructure Commander: *Briefly turns around in chair and sees a big hole in the back. Then looks in front and sees a big burn on the front hull.* Repairs Overseer, walking into bridge: Photon Burster, had to be. Xorg Repairs Commander: Yes, and--SHOOT DOWN THAT PROTON MISSILE! *missile explodes* -- Let's go see the damage. This has to be serious *another rocking* Xorg Head General: Security, check for Grox ships. Xorg Security Commander: 3 Grox destroyers targeted at our battleship. That's shitty. Xorg Defensive Commander: Escape is our best option. *another rocking* Xorg Droids Commander: Droids heading for Grox Destroyers. It looks like that Kronkey *big thundering* Battleship is going to attack that Destroyer on the right. *rocking* Xorg Security Commander: Evacuate? Xorg Head General Not yet. Send the bombers on attack missions on the left and middle destroyers while the Kronkey ship attacks the one on the right. Xorg Defensive Commander: There comes the Doom from behind. This really *ship rocks again* shouldn't be a big problem. *big explosion* Xorg Sculpting Commander: Um, I have a good idea, maybe. If we could fire a sculpting tool at that last center destroyer, perhaps we could flatten it's bridge? Xorg Weapons Commander: Let's try that, after all the Grox don't bother to get sculpting tool defense. Tool is fired. Travels through the space, hits Grox destroyer and after the energy pulsing, instead of the bridge there is a "cute mountain." ''Ship commanders burst out laughing Xorg Head General: Nice one, but the Doom is under attack from a Grox mother ship and is retreating. *ships rocks again* See? Xorg Repairs Commander: The droids can't fix it *glances at hole in back of bridge.* Xorg Head General: Are you sure?! *ship shakes* Xorg Repairs Commander: Yes, Ogret, surely are HRDs can't do it well enough. . . I'll send our 15 BAR droids. Xorg Droids Commander: Done. *explosion* Xorg Scientific Commander: Sir! Xorg Head General: Yes? Xorg Scientific Commander: We have located a landing ship, containing many scientific instruments. *big rocking* Let's plunder it. Military Commander Winks at Head General Xorg Head General: Then proceed! Send a plunder swarm to take the ship, *large explosion* and then use it to ambush the landing ship before it gets to Lynarra. Xorg Military Commander, talking to military: Attention! We need 200 volunteers to go in Plunder swarms A and B to attack the Grox Landing ship, but don't destroy it. Small sounds of feet sound as well as explosions Xorg Security Commander: There they go. . . Xorg Weapons Commander, Snickering: Let's fire this Tactical High Energy Laser at that remaining Grox Destroyer. Xorg THEL targets and obliterates Grox Destroyer Xorg Security Commander: Oh, snap. . . snap, snap, snap. . . there's six Grox Frigates right behind us. Commanders' mouths fall open Xorg Weapons Commander: BDS systems, take the initiative. Xorg Satellites Commander: Flying out, now orbiting and assaulting Grox Frigates. But now they're failing since they're mostly for use against cruisers or other small but not 3 or 2 man ships. Xorg Communications Commander: The plunder swarm has taken the Grox Landing Ship. Xorg Scientific Commander: Excellent. Xorg Colonization Commander, calling in: The outpost is finished, reinforcements are coming. Xorg Communications Commander: The outpost at. . . Markus is finished and they are sending reinforcements. Xorg Military Commander: Bombers and Sweepers have been sent to attack the Frigates, plus the Doom and two Kronkey spaceships are coming. Xorg Weapons Commander: Photon and Graviton weapons should work out on these Frigates. Xorg Weapons Commander: Oh no!! Laugh out loud, just kidding, but let's fire this PHEL at this frigate. *energy pulsing* Defensive Commander looks out window and sees one Frigate has disappeared. Xorg Defensive Commander: We are being bombarded by powerful missiles! Retreat! *a continued sound of small explosion ensues* Xorg Driving Commander: Normally I would go under commands from Ogret, but Ok. . . *Turns Protect away from Frigates* Xorg Repairs Commander: Is that Engines 5 through 9 falling off the ship?? Reattach them. Xorg Droids Commander: Agreed, sent. Xorg Repairs Commander: 9 is up. . . now 5 and 8. Xorg Defensive Commander: Now what's happening? What are all these lasers in front of us firing at? Xorg Repairs Commander: 6 is working. Also I don't know. Xorg Security Commander: It's one of the frigates. Xorg Repairs Commander: Seven is unrepairable, we will get it back later. Xorg Weapons Commander: Ok, I'm now showering the Grox is Graviton weapons. Xorg Communications Commander: The rest of the fleet is now arriving! Xorg Scientific Commander: There's an error on energy hull. Oh, Spode. Rapid Decompression!!" Xorg Operations Commander: Ah. . . RD-#1S! (Rapid Decompression-1 Sequence) Category:Stories Category:Wars and Battles